


Everyone misses you

by cin0327



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cin0327/pseuds/cin0327
Summary: I'm a hoe for angst wtf? Send help





	Everyone misses you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a hoe for angst wtf? Send help

August 30,2023

the sun is ready to sleep, shielded behind three slopping, blue mountains, each smaller but tougher than the one before, the trees were strong, black soldiers, standing in unmoving arrow.

Jisoo really loves watching the sun heading to another side of the world, where the other people, needs to wake up, to start their day. Wether it's bad or good, they still need to open their eyes and pushed themselves out of their comfortable beds, under a thick blanket.

And for Jisoo, the sun means a lot for her and to her girl.

_Lisa._

The sun reminds her of Lisa, her ball of sunshine.

Jisoo shut her eyes off, slowly, feeling the chilly breeze striking her skin.

when she finally opened her eyes, it's already dark, and the moon already smiling at her, and the dazzling light of the stars scattered in the dark sky, makes her smile, in somewhat better than yesterday.

Jisoo took a deep sigh before she plopped down on the ground. 

"It's been five years now Lisa." She whispered, hoping that the younger girl would hear her. "I know that you're doing well now." A little sob escape from her heart-shaped lips.

She hates it, Lisa hates it.

Lisa doesn't want Jisoo to cry over her, but she can't help it. She misses her, so much.

-

_"hey, what happen?"_

_"I.. I'll miss you."_

_"It's for one week only Jisoo unnie, don't worry I'll be back."_

_"What if you'll get hurt?"_

_"I don't, I'll be careful don't worry."_

_"You're clumsy Lisa, what if you bump your head into some shit? What if you trip while running? What if–_

_"Ok ok! I got it, I'm clumsy, stop reminding me that, but as I've told you, I'll be fine, now stop crying because that's the__ last thing I want to see __Jisoo_ _unnie__, I don't want you to cry, especially because of me."_

_-_

She remembers how Lisa is such a cry baby, she'll cry over a sad movie, because she stepped on Leo's tail, because she can't find her another pair of socks, because Chaeyoung doesn't want to eat with her outside, because Jennie is mocking her for being a cry baby.

_But she doesn't want me to cry over her._ Jisoo thinks.

"You know what? Luca is now a daddy, he got Jennie pregnant." Jisoo stifle a laugh, knowing that Lisa would think it was Jennie the human. She knew Lisa from the back of her mind. She'll probably laughing at Jisoo's words now by now. "It's not Jennie the human, it's Jennie the cat."

Another sob escaped from her, the same time a tear escaped from her left eye. "He got twin, a boy and a girl, Chaeyoung adopt the girl and named it Lily."

Chaeyoung decided to adopt the female cat and adhered to Lisa's pet name. Lili, the one Jendeukie gave her. They adopted the female cat because she knows that Lisa would do the same,

-

_"__Jisoo_ _unnie__, I want another cat, but maybe this time, a female."_

_"Do you have plans to make our dorm into zoo?"_

_"What? No! I just feel that I want another cat, and this time I want_ _ a female cat!"_

_"We have a lot of pets Lisa."_

_"But they're all boys, even Joohwangie."_

_"You probably will do it even if we didn't agree to it, so.."_

_"Yey! Thank you Jisoo unnie! I love you so much!"_

_-_

"She's so cute and fluffy like you Lis." and another sob came out, followed by another then another.

A strong wind that made the black soldier trees swayed and danced, Jisoo quickly wiped her tears away and cleared her throat.

"Sorry, I shouldn't cry, I'm sorry."

Another blow of the wind hit Jisoo's skin, but not as strong as the previous one. Jisoo grinned widely, looking particularly to nothing, but the darkness above her. "You're still whipped to me Manoban, one sorry and you forgave me easily."

-

_"I didn't mean that."_

_"Ok."_

_"Fine, I'm sorry."_

_"__Urgh__! How unfair __Jisoo_ _unnie__! You made a mistake but one sorry is enough for me to forgive you! Why is that?!"_

_"Because you love me."_

_"Yes, I love you so much, but it's still unfair."_

_-_

Another minute of defeaning silence before Jisoo broke it again with a faint sob.

"Don't get mad at me, because I can't help it and it's hard for me not to cry when I'm missing you so much." Jisoo said, another wind blow, as if Lisa is talking back at her using the wind. "And I'm supposedly be the one who gets mad here, because you left me you dumbass!"

Jisoo is not mad, she couldn't bear to get mad at Lisa, she loves the younger girl so much, that even her angry will dissolve instantly upon hearing Lisa's name.

Jisoo took another sigh, for the nth time of that day. Looking up at the dark skies, and she saw her girlfriend's face, smiling at her, radiant and bubbly.

"Stop smiling like that dumbass, you're hurting me."

Jisoo took out the little velvet box on Lisa's hoodie pocket that she's wearing, revealing a white gold ring with small diamond attached on it, Jisoo caress the ring before she put it on in her ring finger.

"It fit me so well, see?" Jisoo lift her hands, showing it in front of her, as if Lisa is standing in front of her. A wide smile creeping on her lips but soon fade when no one answered her but the deafening sounds and crickets. "It would be great to wear this, if you're the one who'll put it on me."

_"Lisa, where you at?"_

_"Miss me already?"_

_"No I'm not, I'm just checking on you because you're probably hurting yourself by now."_

_"For a girlfriend, you're so mean."_

_"But I love you, so it's ok to be mean at you."_

_"I'm not complaining, but yeah, the photo shoot is done and I'm heading home."_

_"You sounds tired Lisa, come quick ok? I'll prepare your dinner."_

_"I can't wait to taste it! I'm going to drive! See you Jichu I love you so much!"_

_"What?! No! You are not going to drive–Lisa!"_

Another sobs came out.

"You wouldn't have been driving that day, but of course, you're stubborn to not even dare to listen to our manager. And you know what? I even blamed our CEO for letting you to get your own license." Jisoo chuckles on that.

It's true, she came to the point that she blame their CEO but soon enough, when she realized it, Jisoo still blamed him, because first, he's an asshole, second, because she let Lisa to have her own license,even Jennie and Chaeyoung laughed about it when she told the girls what happened on the CEO's office.

"You're exhausted that day Lis, why do you have to insist on driving?"

That day, on their first anniversary. They had done a lot of work, dance practices, magazine pictorial, cf filming and Lisa needs to go to another place for her nonagon photo shoot.

Jisoo knew Lisa that even though she's tired, she's still smiling, As if she still didn't get tired at all, she would just go back to their dorm with a smile, Even the other member almost died of exhaustion, but Lisa could still smile.

But little did Jisoo know, it's because of her.

Jisoo is Lisa's strength.

-

_"Aren't you tired _ _Lis_ _?"_

_"Why would I? You're here beside me __Jisoo_ _unnie__."_

_"You did a lot of work amongst us, are you kidding me?"_

_"You're literally sitting beside me."_

_"And so?"_

_"So there's no reason for me to feel tired, as long as you're beside me."_

_"You smooth little brat!"_

-

"I miss you my hotpot buddy."

Lately, Jisoo's been gone to a hotpot restaurant, where they often go. Chaeyoung and Jennie insisted to accompany Jisoo, but the latter refused to, she doesn't want to make another memory on that place beside Lisa.

"It was never as good as it used to be, I don't know maybe because I'm eating alone now that's why it doesn't taste good anymore."

Jisoo shrugged her shoulder.

"Yes, because I've been eating alone." Jisoo said with certainty.

"I also avoid eating chocolates, because it doesn't taste sweet as it's used to be, or maybe because I'm eating alone inside my room?" Jisoo once again uttered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Dalgom misses you, he miss his enemy."

From the moment Lisa disappears, Dalgom becomes lonely, presumably because Dalgom used to get disturb by Lisa's presence.

_-_

_"_ _Dalgom_ _! You're breath stink! Stay away from my girlfriend!"_

_"He isn't! It's your breath not him!"_

_"Whatever, he still needs to stay away from you."_

_"Lisa! Dalgom is my son!"_

_"And I'm your girlfriend but you gave him more attention than me!"_

_"Stop that, I love you both but Dalgom needs a lot of attention than you."_

_"Ok, that hurts and It made me hate him more."_

_"Awe.. the baby is jealous, come here. Let me kiss you."_

_"Yey! But I still hate him."_

_-_

"Oh and Kuma too, she misses his daddy, whose carrying him anywhere inside our dorm like a purse between your arm. Sometimes I think, he's cursing you, because of the way you carry him like he's not a dog at all."

Everyone who knows Lisa, they know how she carries Kuma, strolling around their dorm, around Jennie's mom's house. Even when Jisoo and Jennie decided to walk around the park with their dogs, Lisa of course, she will carry Kuma between her arm like it was a bag, Jennie would get mad at her but she would just laugh at her and the brunette will then complains to Jisoo, and that's when Lisa would put down Kuma but still laughing.

_"I swear to God Lili! If you didn't put Kuma down, I'll rip off your head!"_

"_He loves to carry that way Jennie __unnie__!"_

_"He didn't! Have you seen the look on his face? He's screaming for help!"_

_"You're being over dramatic!"_

_"How the hell on Earth my best friend fell in love with you?"_

_"Because I'm hot."_

_"Oh please! Hope you burn yourself with your own hotness."_

_"You're such a meanie!"_

_-_

"Your best friend miss you."

There was one night, when Jisoo couldn't sleep, because she miss Lisa, of course, there's no time she's not missing Lisa.

Jisoo decided to sleep in Lisa's bedroom, she climbed off of her bed, carrying the bunny that Nayeon gave her, she left her room and went to Lisa's room, but just before she got closer to the door, she heard a faint sobs coming from his girlfriend's room, and as she peeked through the open door, she saw Chaeyoung lying on Lisa's bed, hugging one of Lisa's hoodie, crying hard while mumbling

"_I miss you so much Lisa."_

Jisoo couldn't help but to cry and returned to her room, and cry harder on her pillows along with Chaeyoung, but Jisoo in her room, and the younger girl is on Lisa's.

-

_"_ _Chaeyoung_ _-ah_ _, I love you, but can you please avoid eating my cereal? I can buy one for you if you like?"_

_"Really?"_

_"Of course, just please, stop eating my cereal like you're doing right now."_

_"I'm sorry Lisa, and oh. I love you too."_

_"Hey! I'm literally right here! Stop saying I love yous to each other!"_

_"Awe Jisoo unnie, I love you more than everyone, don't worry, you has my heart."_

_"I just wanted to eat in peace, don't make me loose my appetite Lisa."_

_"HAHAHA sorry Chaeng!"_

_-_

Jisoo broke down upon remembering that night, she let her tears ran on her face, she doesn't care anymore if Lisa will get mad at her, she can't blame her tho, she's hurting, Jisoo knew that Lisa would understand her. 

_she better be._

"And-d J-jennie, she's stronger than I expected, even though she doesn't want us to know, but I know, she misses you too."

There's one gloomy Monday, their manager announced that they have a free day off, due to absence of their choreographer, they decided to spend their day off inside their dorm, and Chaeyoung brought up the topic about Lisa while they were eating their lunch, if how much the maknae hates the rain, Jennie suddenly excused herself and went inside her room.

At first Jisoo thought that maybe Jennie wants to spend her day sleeping, because God knows how much she loves sleeping on their free day, but when Jennie stepped out on her room, Jisoo knew, she cried.

Her eyes were swollen and there was evidence that she was crying all day, because of the tears stain on her face, she maybe didn't as vocalize like Chaeyoung or Jisoo, if how much they miss Lisa, but Jennie, surely miss the maknae too.

-

_"Yah! Jennie _ _unnie_ _! Stop being mean to me!"_

_"You're stupid Lili! How did _ _Chaeyoung_ _ defeat you? Whereas you often play VR than her?"_

_"I didn't, I just let her win!"_

_"Admit it, you sucks at playing games."_

_"I hate you!"_

_"News flash Lili, we have mutual feelings."_

_"__Jisoo_ _unnie__! You're best friend is a meanie!"_

_"Jisoo unnie, your girlfriend is stupid!"_

_"Yah! Jendeukie! Stop rubbing it on her face!"_

_"OH MY GOD! Jisoo-yah! You're hurting me!"_

_"I love you Lisa, but Jennie is right on that one."_

_"I hate you!"_

_"And I love you too Lisa."_

-

Jisoo's sobs grew louder, she covers her mouth with her palms, preventing that someone might hear her, someone might see how Jisoo is so fragile and devastated.

"It's b-been five years L-lisa. But the pain is still here." Jisoo said pointing her left chest, where her heart is resting. "I h-hate you! I hate you for leaving me! For not fulfilling your promises!" She shouted, imagining that Lisa is standing in front of her.

-

_"__Jisoo_ _unnie__?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I know it's out of nowhere, but I want you to know that I love you."_

_"I know that silly."_

_"__Jisoo_ _unnie__?"_

_"Yes Lisa?"_

_"If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?_ _"_

_"Isn't supposed to be a surprise?"_

_"I know, but I just wanted to make sure."_

_"You're stupid Lisa."_

_"Just answer me!"_

_"Yes Lisa, I will marry you, now stop asking me and let us savour this beautiful sun in front of us."_

_"_ _Jisoo_ _-yah_ _."_

_"What's with the _ _Jisoo_ _-yah_ _ all of a sudden _ _Lis_ _?"_

_"I promise that I will never ever going to leave you."_

_"You're getting weird day by day."_

_"Yeah, I feel that too."_

_-_

Jisoo felt the needs to breathe, not just because of her loud cries, but for everything.

In pain that gradually killing her whenever she remembered Lisa.

Of the things that reminded her of Lisa.

At times she misses Lisa and does nothing but cry inside her room while hugging Lisa's favorite hoodie.

In people who keeps telling her to move on, like it was the easiest thing to do.

Jisoo felt tired, but not tired enough to let go of Lisa's memory.

She loves Lisa so much, That even if she was going to mourn Lisa for the rest of her life, she would. As if she a has a plan tho, Jisoo promised to herself that Lisa is her last.

Her last love, until God decided to take her also and finally meet Lisa there.

"I m-miss you so m-much you little brat!" Jisoo cried louder as she can. She cried her heart out, Ceaseless wind keeps hitting her skin, and Jisoo knows that Lisa is mad right now.

"N-no Lisa! I will not stop from crying because I miss you! I fucking miss...you and it h-hurts baby.."

Jisoo did nothing but cry, until her eyes felt sting, her throat became dry and her body felt numb.

Moments later, Jisoo felt two pairs of arms engulfing her into a tight hug, both are crying, because of the older girl's state.

And for the first time on that night, Jisoo lowered her gaze down, staring at the gravestone.

_Lalisa Manoban_

_Born: March 27,1997_

_Died: August 30,2018_

And once again, Jisoo breakdown in Jennie and Chaeyoung's arms, mumbling the same words over and over again.

_"We miss you baby."_  
  
  
  
  



End file.
